Lepeq
Lepeq is a Toa of Earth and former Void Foundation member. Biography At some point, Lepeq became a Toa. At some other point, he encountered a Sleeper and witnessed the Void Foundation dealing with it. Rather than kill him, they drafted Lepeq into their ranks, making him a soldier and guardian of theirs. Eventually, as he worked with other Toa, he was given a Legacy Blade and Legacy Stone for his job. However, he and five other Toa soon defected from the Foundation after seeing what it actually was. [[Legacy|''Legacy]] During the escape attempt, Lepeq used the form of Thete to try to fight through enemy Zendiats, and was soon joined by Tela. The two of them fought through the enemy ranks of her machines, until they were saved by Yuva, who came with the others. Ixa ordered Lepeq to cover the rear as Thete, so he did so while the others moved ahead. Soon he caught up and fought with them against another Toa, one sent to capture them, Iptis. Iptis put up a fight against Itosis while Lepeq and the others used the Toa Angelus forms to fight through Zendiats, until an explosion occurred, causing them to be blown away in pairs; Lepeq and Ixa being blown away in the same direction. Ixa and Lepeq were soon located by the enemy forces and attacked by a horde of Zendiats. The two fought them off, but were soon confronted by Iptis. Iptis fought them as Monsth, but the two Toa managed to overpower him by using new forms as well, until he got the better of them and reflected them. They were soon greeted by the other four Toa, who helped them to defeat Iptis. However, Iptis was saved by the arrival of Scorgio, who attacked them. The six Toa combined their powers and swiftly cut down the head of security. As he was dying, he tried to self destruct and take them all with him, but the Toa made it out with minimal wounds and pressed onward. As they pressed forward, some of their number began to ponder why Hederon wanted them exactly, and were reminded that the Foundation was a secret organization that the Toa could ruin the existence of. They soon met a few Zendiats and had Itosis dispatch them by reflecting their attacks. When they reached a lab, they found it abandoned and emptied, and soon found a new opponent in Yuzen, former head of security. He attacked with Water and Fire powers, beating the Toa around for some time. They weren't able to do too much damage to him considering his overdrive boosters on his body keeping him going. These were destroyed by Yuva and Tela. Eventually only Ixa was left to fight. He fought back as Ilos, hammering Yuzen with strikes of his blade until he and the others ended it with continual strikes and their combo attacks. As they attempted to leave, Iptis and Hederon appeared in the doorway, with Iptis's sword at Ixa's throat. Ixa retaliated and got them out of it. He and the others fought Hederon, while Itosis and Vi fought Iptis. The four Toa hammered Hederon constantly, but she seemed to take no damage, and assumed the form of Makuta Eish during the battle. During this battle, Itosis and Vi both died as a result of their fight with Iptis. During the fight, they managed to wear down Hederon to force her to take on the form of Bandiaca. In this form, Tela ran her through the back, leading to her death since her invulnerable armor only worked in her base form. After her death, the Toa detonated the base and fled. Abilities & Traits Lepeq is a good marksman and swordsman, but he prefers to use an upsidedown blade. He is a man of sound morals and principals, who took his job seriously. He fights with deadly precision and skill in any situation. When combining his powers with Ixa, the two can use a technique called the ''Volcanic Tango to take out large amounts of enemies at once. Mask & Tools Lepeq wears an unknown Kanohi and uses a Legacy Blade and Legacy Stone. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Legacy (Non-canon)'' Category:Pending Articles Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Void Foundation Category:Koji